So far, credit transactions using credit cards and bank transactions using bank cards have been widely taking place. Recently, a new service has also began for settling payment using debit cards.
However, having a plurality of credit card contracts and a plurality of bank accounts requires carrying a credit card or bank card for respective contracts or accounts, which has been a problem of being troublesome for card users.